Protective devices used in karate practice have heretofore been known. Such devices which are designed to be worn or mounted on the hand generally include a portion which is designed to absorb a blow or thrust occasioned by a karate punch. Known prior art devices are mounted on the hand with the fingers in a bent position forming a fist or fist-like configuration. For example, see the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,755,820; 3,855,633; and 4,478,408.
While protective devices and gloves for practicing martial arts have heretofore been known, the karate target pad of the present invention is designed to include a resilient pad member preferably shaped to form the outline of or resemble a human head to make practice more realistic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a karate target pad having an opening within the pad member which receives the hand such that the fingers are extended with the palm and back of the hand and wrist protected from blows administered to the sides and front of the pad member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a karate target pad which is covered to assist in preventing the pad member from tearing during practice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a pad having a ventilation port opening into the portion of the pad which receives the hand to provide circulation and assist in reducing hand sweat.